The War of the Ring
by here4the3food
Summary: Reunited with Fili and Kili in time for the Council of Elrond, Glyndwr and the brothers pledge their services to Frodo on his quest to put an end Sauron by destroying the Ring of Power. This is their newest journey and an account of their steps during the war that'll decide the fate of Middle-Earth. Fili/OC. Rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! At the time of writing this, it is 4:31 in the morning and I am rocking a hell of a fever and unable to sleep.**

**Bearing that in my slightly achy mind, I have decided to write the overdue sequel to my Hobbit fic, An Unexpected Transportation. If you have not read it, it is recommended that you do so in order to understand how my character came to this world. I'll post a note on my fic to point any readers who want to read this as well. Rate, review and enjoy!**

The forest surrounding the Ford of the Bruinen had benefitted from the magic that made Imladris a lush paradise. The trees were in bloom, the wild flowers had grown and nature thrived because of it near the river. His patrol of the region had turned into a little game as he tracked heavy footprints in the dirt.

The Dúnedain seldom came this way but if they did, they never left footprints and the Noldor rarely left their refuge except to patrol. He was curious to see who was travelling along these roads, given their direction appeared to be the valley. It had been a long time since anyone had visited Rivendell for any particular reason.

Gracefully, he made his way through the forest with very little noise, the glances off the bushes easy to mistake as caused by the faint breeze. He was getting ever closer to them now and with silence, he drew his sword and spotted two very familiar silhouettes. With a delighted grin, he leant against a tree and looked at his nails.

"Tracking you two has been nothing short of easy, mellon nin…" The accent was still present in his voice. The two Dwarves turned with their weapons drawn, one holding swords and the other using a short bow.

"Glyn…" The fair-haired Dwarf smiled radiantly as he quickly sheathed his weapons.

"We have been apart for months and this is how I am greeted? Oh Fili, what would Dis think?"

"She would give him a bloody good whack." The darker haired of the two grinned. "I see after years of keeping you short, you let your hair grow." He gestured to the others loosely tied black hair.

"I've grown tired of constant maintenance." He smiled before embracing them both. "I missed both of you…"

"And we have missed you, Glyn…so how come you were tracking us?" Fili asked.

"When I'm not on guard duty, I work as a ranger around the borders of Rivendell…I saw your heavy footfalls and decided to investigate. Not that I'm not delighted to see you but what brings you back here?"

"Thorin sent us to act as representatives of Erebor in the Council called by Lord Elrond." Kili said.

"And how fares our slightly grumpy King?" He smiled.

"Still grateful to you for assisting in the healing of his wound. He wants to host you in Erebor when you can come with us." Fili smiled, the Welshman returning it with a soft one of his own. "And on a more selfish note…I would very much like to show you our home…"

"I did promise I would when I could back on our quest…my training is complete as is my journey for knowledge…"

"Did you make your choice?" Fili asked and the other shifted his hair. "They're even more pointed…"

"I hear Durin's line lives longer…I wanted that time to spend with you…" He said softly.

"I see…" Fili took his hand with a gentle smile and kissed it softly. "Well then, Master Elf…lead us to the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

* * *

It was only recently that Fili and Kili were able to fully appreciate the beauty of the small city located in the lush valley. Imladris held a very special place in Fili's heart in particular, having been the place he had realised his feelings for Glyndwr. They were greeted in one of the gardens by Elrond himself, a rare smile gracing his features.

"Fili and Kili…sons of Dis…Princes of Erebor. I welcome you to Rivendell." He bowed respectfully, the gesture returned by the brothers.

"Lord Elrond…we are glad we could attend. We bring word from Erebor. More a warning in fact for Bilbo." Fili said.

"A warning?"

"An emissary from Mordor brought offers of friendship. He was also enquiring about a Hobbit. He is very important to us…we would not see him come to harm." Kili said and Glyn looked concerned.

"Glyn?"

"May I, Lord Elrond?" He asked and the other nodded. "Just recently, a Hobbit was brought to us in a terrible condition. He'd been stabbed by what Gandalf called a Morgul blade. He bore the surname of Baggins. Bilbo identified him as his nephew."

"He bore the Ring of Power…" Elrond finished and both brothers looked just as concerned.

"The emissary mentioned a ring when he spoke with Thorin." Fili pointed out and Elrond sighed.

"That is why I have called this council. We are to discuss what to do with it. Glyn, your presence will be requested as well. As someone from the outside of our world looking in, your impartial opinion is most welcome."

"I will be there, my lord…"

"Very well…You are relieved of duty."

"Shall I escort the Princes to their quarters?" Glyn smiled and the other nodded before heading off.

"How is Bilbo's nephew?" Fili asked in concern as they began walking in the direction of the room. "A relative of Bilbo is a friend of ours."

"We almost lost him…the shard that remained very nearly turned him into a wraith. We managed to bring him back from the brink but he will carry that wound for life." Glyn said softly. "Several others have arrived already. I just hope we can resolve this matter."

"Peace in Middle-Earth is coming to an end. It falls to this choice to maintain it." Fili said seriously.

"Indeed it does…"

The trio soon made it to the rooms where Glyndwr bid them farewell. Heading to his own quarters, he changed out of the ranger uniform he had worn before changing into a green navy blue tunic with silver leaves detailing the neck and sleeves. Keeping his long dark hair loosely tied, he took in his appearance before sighing softly.

'_Time to take part in the decision that will define this world…again…'_

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond spoke to the gathered peoples in front of him before turning to the recovered Hobbit. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestured to the plinth in the middle.

Nervously, the Hobbit stood and approached the stone plinth before placing the Ring in the middle. Glyn examined it with a cautious eye, feeling the dark energy that seemed to emanate from it.

"So it's true…" A Man spoke up and Glyn noticed him as he stood up.

"In a dream…" He looked at the Ring again. "…I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." He started to walk towards the plinth. "In the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand." He kept walking over to the Ring. "Isildur's bane is found." Elrond looked at Gandalf in concern as Boromir stretched out his hand to the Ring. "Isildur's Bane…" He repeated.

"Boromir!" Elrond called out and the Man seemed to snap out of it.

Suddenly, Gandalf began to speak in the Black Speech and the sky darkened. Boromir, as though in fear, stumbled back to his seat whilst Elrond held his head as though in pain. Glyn winced at the use of the foul sounding speech.

"Dear god…" The Welshman muttered.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris…" Elrond said, horrified.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West." He turned around to look at everyone there. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir shook his head before he stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He walked round addressing everyone. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned to face him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." The one he came to know as Strider spoke up.

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at the man.

"Does his standing truly matter?" Glyn spoke up. "It quite clearly is capable of speaking to us in a bid to corrupt us…if we were to wield it, it would cause nothing but pain."

"Have you fought in a war, Elf?" Boromir rose a brow. "You know not the struggle of my people."

"I fought in the Battle of the Five Armies…and took a mace to my chest, Boromir, Son of Denethor. I know conflict and I serve in the garrison here."

"Regardless…" Legolas stood up and nodded to the Welshman, who returned it. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The Elven prince said and all of them looked to the man in question, surprised.

"Aragorn!" Boromir said in surprise. "This is Isildur's heir?" He asked, almost judging him.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas…" Aragorn gestured for the blonde Elf to sit down.

"Gondor has no king…" Boromir muttered as he looked at Aragorn in disdain. "Gondor needs no king."

"I do believe that is not for you to decide…" Fili spoke up, earning a glare.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf brought the meeting back on track. "We cannot use it." At this, Elrond got up and looked at the others.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for…" Another Dwarf stood and picked up his axe before bringing it down on the plinth. The axe was shattered in an instant and Frodo seemed to react with pain as the Dwarf was thrown back. Glyn and the Princes noticed Frodo's discomfort and looked concerned with Gandalf.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came." There was silence, except for a whisper of the Ring. "One of you…must do this…"

"Undertake a quest to the other side of the world…I do believe we've done that before…" Kili said, his words light but tone lacking the usual humour.

"Are we even certain there is a way to enter that land without earning Sauron's ire?" Glyn asked.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir shook his head.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas stood then. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli questioned angrily.

An argument between all of the representatives sans Glyn, Fili, Kili, Elrond and Frodo ensued, all of them shaking their heads. Frodo in particular seemed to be distressed as he looked at the Ring, much to the concern of the Welshman and the two Princes who wanted to get up and see if he was alright. Eventually, Frodo surged forward and called out.

"I will take it!" He shouted but no one heard, not even those not taking part. "I will take it!" He said louder this time and they all slowly turned to look at the Hobbit in shock. "I will take the Ring to Mordor…Although I do not know the way…"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will…" He knelt before the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas approached as well.

"And my axe…" Gimli said, before looking at the Elf with a grimace.

"Your uncle risked his life to help us…" Fili stood up with his brother and approached. "We will risk ours to help you…"

"I have met few Hobbits in my time amongst the peoples of Middle-Earth…" Glyn said as he stood up. "But your courage is beyond compare, Master Baggins…allow me to assist you in this."

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." Boromir stood up and approached. "If this is the will of the council, Gondor will see it done."

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another Hobbit burst out of a hiding spot and ran to stand amongst the group.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said, sounding amused.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Two more Hobbits emerged, Elrond actually looking astounded.

"Seems the whole of the Shire followed you and Bilbo here…" Fili chuckled, earning a smile from the new Ringbearer.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." The youngest of the two said and Glyn stifled his laughter.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." The other snarked at him.

"Twelve companions…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said formally and the young Hobbit smiled.

"Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

Glyndwr was in his quarters preparing his equipment for the long journey ahead as well as choosing his travelling clothes. The door opened and both Fili and Kili walked in wearing similar clothes to the ones they wore on the quest many years ago.

"This journey will be longer than the one we took to Erebor…" Fili said as he sat on the bed.

"With a dire impact upon the world." Kili said besides him.

"We will protect Frodo to our dying breaths if we have to." Glyn said as he pulled out a deep green cloak with a brooch he had forged. "The reports we have been receiving over these past years give cause for concern. The fighting in the West has been of some concern for a while and no doubt the rejection of Mordor by Erebor could spell trouble in the North."

"Thorin will lead Erebor in any defence necessary." Fili said and the other nodded.

"I know he will. Tell me…do you still have the golden floor?" The Welshman grinned.

"He kept it as a reminder." Kili answered. "It was engraved with an account of that day in Khuzdul for all Dwarves to see."

"It was an impressive accomplishment."

"Well it brought peace and prosperity to the region." Fili said. "And now, Sauron threatens that. Fili and Kili got up from the bed. "We will meet you in the courtyard when you are ready to go…" The fair-haired Dwarf kissed his hand softly.

"Alright…"

Glyn picked out a forest green long-sleeved robe that went to his knees as well as a brown leather hauberk over that. On his arms were leather gauntlets that came up to the elbow and thick boots he used for his ranger duties. Carefully, he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it at the shoulder with his brooch. With a soft sigh, he headed down to the courtyard to meet the others, getting a final glance at his room for a long time.

* * *

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him. No oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." Elrond said to the gathered Fellowship.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer…" Gandalf said and he turned to regard them all.

Frodo led them through the entry way to Rivendell with Gandalf and the others right behind him as the Elves watched their departure. Glyn took a moment to take a look at his home and nodded to Elrond who returned it.

"Mordor, Gandalf…is it left or right?" Frodo asked.

"Left…"

"And once more, we set out on an adventure across the world…" Glyndwr said to Fili and Kili as they walked.

"With another Baggins…only this one is under our protection. Adventuring must be in their blood." Kili said with a small smile.

"Indeed it must." Glyn chuckled softly. "Well…let us begin."

**Bit of a short one to get us started. I shall be looking to continue this of course. For those reading Glyndwr's Journey I do apologise that it's not been updated in a long time. I have been so busy and have had writers block when it comes to it but I will get back to it when I am able.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Ring Heads South

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**And so the journey continues. Similar to my original story, all three films will be compressed into one and will follow the plot for the most part with differences here and there. Enjoy!**

Glyndwr smiled at Sam as he was passed a plate of sausages with soft bread. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed something as simple as a sausage roll since he had arrived in Middle-Earth.

The gardener returned the smile before grabbing another plate and getting more food for Frodo and himself. Fili sat beside him and picked up a roll for himself before they both turned to watch Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin how to use their swords. Aragorn would chip in on occasion, staying silent for the most part.

"As far as journeys go, this has been positively pleasant." Kili joined the both of them.

"You jinxed it Ki…" Glyn rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"What? It has! No deluge, no Trolls trying to cook us…no Orcs chasing us on Wargs." The dark haired prince said.

"He has a point there, Glyn." Fili said before sipping some water.

"Very true." The Welshman smiled.

"For the time being, we should enjoy this peace. We have to pass through the Gap of Rohan in order to take the least amount of time. If Saruman has indeed betrayed us, that pass could prove to be an obstacle." Fili said as Gandalf nodded in agreement. Gimli approached them then as Gandalf used his pipe.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, and I note that they're not, I say that we're taking the long way around. Gandalf…we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." The Dwarf said and Fili and Kili looked concerned.

"We have had no word from Moria in many years…" The fair-haired prince said.

"They could just be occupied with rebuilding…" Glyn pointed out.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said with a solemn tone.

They all heard Pippin yelp in pain and Boromir offering apologies before he was taken down by both of the Hobbits. Glyn smiled in amusement, bursting into outright laughter with the Dwarf brothers as Aragorn suffered a similar fate when he tried to break it up. A playful scuffle broke out amongst the four as Legolas noticed something in the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked, looking at the cloud the blonde Elf had been observing.

"Nothing…it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said as Glyn got up to look.

"What is it, Glyn?" Fili asked.

"They look like crows…" The Welshman said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas said before Aragorn ordered them all to hide. They all dove into the rocks and shrubbery with their supplies to stay concealed as the birds flew above them.

The large birds circled overhead, cawing loudly as though they were actively searching for the group amongst the landscape. Eventually the birds headed off but they stayed hidden for a short while to make sure they didn't come back around for another pass. Eventually, the Fellowship slowly arose from their hiding spots.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched!" Gandalf said as he looked up at the snowy peaks before them. "We must take the Pass off Caradhras."

"A snowy climb…better than a rainy one I suppose." Kili said.

"Hopefully with no Stone Giants this time…" Glyn smiled as he pulled his cloak back on.

"Please do not remind me…" The other shuddered as they packed away their supplies. "We've got a long climb ahead…"

* * *

Both Legolas and Glyndwr benefitted on the snowy peaks, both walking along the top of the snow in front of them with little effort. The others struggled a little bit more behind them. Frodo stumbled a little bit and fell back down the slope, Aragorn helping him up when he caught him. He soon realised that the Ring was no longer around his neck and searched for it frantically. Glyn noticed that Boromir had picked up the Ring and listened closely in concern.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." The Son of Denethor looked mesmerised. "Such a little thing…"

"Dear God…it corrupts so quickly…" Glyn whispered in horror, Legolas looking just as concerned.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped him out of it. "Give the ring to Frodo…" He said firmly.

"As you wish…I care not." He said casually, laughing as he ruffled Frodo's hair before the carried on up the slope.

"I have never seen such evil in all my life…and we faced down the armies of Azog and Bolg…" Glyn said to Fili when he caught up to him.

"When Sauron forged that Ring, he poured his very being into it. Men have always been weaker to the temptations of such power. Had they been stronger, Frodo would not need to undertake this journey. Had Isildur destroyed the Ring when he found it after bringing an end to Sauron's physical form…this would never have been necessary."

"Dear God…"

"Hobbits have never had a desire for power…" Gandalf spoke with them. "As a result, they are not so easily corrupted. Bilbo took sixty years before he started showing signs…"

"Bilbo possessed the Ring?" Kili was shocked.

"He managed to find the Ring when you were captured in Goblin Town…taken from a creature that is known as Gollum…it was Gollum that alerted Mordor to the Baggins' possession of it."

"That explains why that emissary approached us. We knew Bilbo." Fili said and Gandalf nodded.

"I fear this is not going to be the only episode of temptation…" Glyn said.

"I bear that same fear, Glyndwr Magnus. It is important that if you hear the Ring's voice inside your head, you ignore it with all your might. It will do anything it can to ensure that it returns to its dark master."

"A simple band of gold…" The Welshman muttered in slight horror.

"That simple band of gold bears the will of the Dark Lord…such magic will turn even the simplest of objects into horrors beyond our comprehension." Gandalf said and the other shuddered, despite not feeling cold.

* * *

Eventually they reached the pass of Caradhras and it reminded Glyndwr of the time they had to fight through the pass in the Misty Mountains. Legolas and Glyndwr were carefully walking atop the snow to ensure the paths ahead were safe but the winds were getting stronger. Legolas stopped in front of him and put his hand on the Welshman's chest to stop him.

"Listen..."

"I hear it…a voice…" Glyn said and Legolas nodded before turning to Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice on the air." The elven prince said as the Wizard listened.

"It's Saruman!"

A crack of lightning struck the side of the mountain above them, breaking up rocks from the side of the mountain and causing them to fall. The rocks just barely missed them as they all pressed against the side of the mountain, bringing back more memories of their perils from before. Glyn kept an eye on the mountain just in case.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn implored.

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" The wizard began to speak to the mountain, his voice competing with Saruman's.

Another lighting crack struck the mountain and caused an avalanche. Glyn found himself pressed up against the side of the mountain by Fili, who had moved to stand beside him. He felt the cold of the snow as it quickly buried them in no time but Saruman's voice had gone silent. For a moment, it was deathly quiet on the mountain aside from the howl of the wind before Legolas emerged from the snow followed by the others.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir shouted over the howling winds.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimly spoke up. "Let us go to the Mines of Moria…" Gandalf stopped to think then and Glyn noticed that the Hobbits seemed to be getting colder.

"Let the Ringbearer decide…" Gandalf said finally and there was silence for a few moments.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir implored.

"Frodo?" They all turned to him and Frodo seemed to hesitate.

"We will go through the Mines…" He said after some hesitation.

"At the very least, we can investigate what happened to Balin and his colonisation efforts…" Fili said and Glyn nodded.

"With luck, we can stop to rest and recover." The Welshman said as they turned around.

"We can only hope that all is well. We sent him out just shy of thirty years ago on an expedition. We haven't heard from him since." Kili said in concern.

"Moria is just as vast as Erebor…" Fili pointed out. "The expedition we sent was small so it just may be that he's busy with efforts to bring it back…"

"I hope you're right, Fi…"

* * *

With some effort, they successfully made it off the mountain and eventually reached a misty, rocky valley. Without the snow to slow them down, movement was easier for everyone. Glyn noticed that Gandalf was deep in conversation with Gandalf so he jogged ahead to scout, looking in amazement when he saw a great flat wall of sheer cliff face.

"The walls of Moria…" Gimli whispered in amazement. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed…" He said as he, Fili and Kili started tapping along the wall to search for the door.

"Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas quipped, earning a snicker from Glyn and an indignant snort from Gimli.

"Does Moria not have a regular entrance like Erebor?" Glyn asked.

"It's on the other side and is our destination." Gandalf said and the other nodded.

"The cities of my people had no such walls or entrances. There were numerous ways into the city depending on where you were coming from."

"Entrances like this are concealed in order to protect our kingdoms…all Dwarven realms are known for their access to some form of riches, riches my people have coveted." Gimli said.

"It may be too effective…" Glyn said as he looked for any indication of a door.

"Have faith Master Magnus." Gandalf said jovially as he looked at something. "Ithildin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight…" The Wizard said eventually the moon revealed the door, shining bright.

"That is Elven language…" Glyn noted.

"Well spotted. The Noldor of Eregion created these doors to aid in trade and travel during a time where both races shared a close friendship."

"What does it say?" Fili asked.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf explained before raising his staff to the star on the doors. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" They waited for a few moments but the doors did not shift. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" He tried another incantation but there was still no movement.

"Nothing's happening…" Pippin pointed out.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs." Gandalf muttered.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." The Wizard said irritably, earning a couple of snickers from Fili, Kili and Pippin.

Eventually, they all took a seat around the immediate area whilst Gandalf tried a variety of words to try and open the door. Aragorn and Sam released the pony, Bill, citing that the mines were no place for him. The relative silence was broken by the sound of rocks hitting the water and although Glyn did not know much about this place, he immediately felt concern.

"Do not disturb the water…" Aragorn said softly and Glyn walked over when he saw ripples.

"It could just be a fish…" The Welshman said and Aragorn kept his gaze ahead.

"You sound hesitant to believe that…" The Ranger pointed out and the other nodded. "Many things live in the waters…not all of them so benign."

"More dangers in Middle-Earth? Say it is not so…" Glyn said, his sarcasm clear but his concern was evident.

"It's a riddle…" Frodo broke the silence then. "Speak friend…and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf answered.

There was a crack as the doors slowly opened, surprising them all. Gandalf chuckled as they all made their way to the door. Gandalf placed a crystal into the end of his staff as both Glyn and Aragorn took one last look at the lake.

"Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red meat off the bone!" Gimli said as Gandalf blew into the crystal causing it to light up. "This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine! A Mine!" Gimli said.

"No…" Fili whispered in horror and Kili looked almost distraught. Glyn soon saw what they did and gasped softly when he saw the corpses of Dwarves scattered around the area.

"This isn't a mine…" Boromir said quietly. "It's a tomb…"

They all saw the corpses and Gimli howled with grief whilst Fili and Kili looked around in sadness and horror. Glyn, despite his horror and sadness became cautious the second he saw the crude arrows in the corpses and drew Dur Glas, which was thankfully not glowing. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the corpses.

"Goblins!" He said, drawing an arrow as Kili prepared one of his own and Fili drew his swords.

"They were overrun…" Kili noted as they all huddled close together.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said. "We should never have come here…"

"I'm inclined to agree…" Fili said as they slowly backed out of the Mine at Boromir's urging. All of a sudden, Frodo falls and both Merry and Pippin called to him, everyone turning to see him being dragged out by a tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam called, successfully cutting Frodo free.

The tentacle withdrew back into the water and it seemed as though the creature had given up. All of a sudden many tentacles burst from the stagnant water and knocked the Hobbits that were helping the Ringbearer. The creature once more snagged Frodo with one of its tentacles and held him high up.

Glyn charged forward with both Aragorn and Boromir and the three began slashing at any tentacles that stood between them and Frodo. His slashing grew more frenzied when he saw the creature emerge, its mouth open and Frodo held precariously above it. With support from both the Welshman and Boromir, Aragorn managed to cut the tentacle that held Frodo and he was caught by Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas! Kili!" Boromir shouted as the beast advanced on them.

Both the Elf and the Dwarf fired arrows at the giant monster, forcing it back and buying valuable time for Aragorn, Glyn, Boromir and Frodo before they made it to the entrance. The creature made it onto land and angrily brought heavy tentacles to the doorway, tearing it down and causing large boulders to block it up.

Coughing from the dust, Glyn was happy that Gandalf re-lit his crystal so they could all see. He took a look at the exhausted members with a grim expression.

"We now have but one choice…we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Mines of Moria

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate and review as always!**

"Quietly now." Gandalf cautioned as they began their trek through the expansive mines. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed…"

It didn't take long for them to make it to the main bulk of the mines and Glyndwr gasped as he saw them. He had seen the vast halls of Erebor but even those seemed to pale in comparison with how expansive they were. Fili and Kili were just as amazed as they gazed upon the work of the ancestors and how much they had delved into the earth.

"My god…" The Welshman said softly as they walked across one of many bridges.

"They dug deep…" Fili said and Gandalf nodded as he came upon silvery linings. "Could it be?..."

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels…but Mithril."

"I remember Thorin telling me that Moria was responsible for most of our Mithril armour…" Kili said as they all looked in amazement at how far down the mines went.

"He'd also given Bilbo a shirt of Mithril rings…" Gandalf added.

"That was a kingly gift…" Gimli said with awe in his voice as they continued to move.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of The Shire!" Gandalf added and all of them looked a bit amazed at that fact.

"Exactly how strong is Mithril?" Glyn asked.

"Had Bolg struck your chest if you were wearing armour made of it, it would never have broken." Fili said.

"The reason we Dwarves were so successful as a fighting force was because of Mithril armour as well as weapons." Gimli said to the Welshman. "And superior training of course, Master Elf."

"Of course. One of your own trained me." He smiled slightly at Fili.

"Was he good?" Kili said with a grin.

"He was a brilliant teacher." He said, earning a smile from the fair-haired prince as they made it to a set of very steep steps. "Oh well this is bloody brilliant…" He muttered.

"Remember…we set the bar pretty low last time. So long as we don't have to deal with any giants, it will be a brilliant climb." Kili said with a small smile. "Now…up you get, Elf."

"No rest for the wicked…"

* * *

The climb was long and arduous, but eventually the entire Fellowship made it to the top to see they were at a three door junction. Gandalf stopped and took a look at each of the three doors, looking a little bit puzzled to say the least.

"I have no memory of this place…" He said, before turning to the others. "Give me time to collect my thoughts…we rest here for a short while."

"Oh thank Eru…I thought you'd never say it…" Kili said, finding a rock and sitting.

"I second that sentiment." Glyn said, sitting nearby with Fili. "I told you that you had jinxed us Kili…"

"How was I to know that Saruman would find us?" Kili said, slightly offended and earning a chuckle from both his brother and the Elf.

"Well aside from nearly being buried by an avalanche by a mountain that is actually alive and a fight with a creature that would put my natural world to shame…" Glyn said before taking a breath. "…It's but a slightly long diversion…so long as we are heading in the right direction that is all that matters."

Soon, Frodo began to speak with Gandalf then, and try as they might, they were unable to ignore the conversation taking place, Glyn in particular what with his advanced hearing.

"Escaped or was set loose and now the Ring has drawn him here. He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, he was once called, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad." Gandalf said.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Bilbo's mercy is courageous…that creature cannot have reacted well to having the Ring taken from him…" Glyn said softly.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill...before this is over. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many."

"If it tries to take the Ring or harm Frodo…" Kili began and Glyn nodded.

"We will do what must be done…"

"I wish the Ring have never come to me…" He said and Glyn sighed sadly. "I wish none of this had happened…"

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought."

"He's much like me…" Glyn said softly. "Brought into something by fate…only whilst I was lucky to be able to have a good outcome, he has seen the worst of his own fate…"

"He has…" Fili took the Welshman's hands as Gandalf seemed to recognise something.

"Ahh! It's that way…" He gestured in the direction.

"He's remembered!" Merry stood up.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

At Gandalf's instruction, they all stood up and followed the Wizard into the doorway, emerging from a passageway into a great cavern with columns rising from the floor to the ceiling. Though they were weathered by time, there was no mistaken the obvious Dwarven architecture.

"Let me risk a little more light…" Gandalf said softly and the Dwarves of the group looked in awe at the sight before them, the others similarly dumbstruck. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf…"

Ahead of them was one of the largest halls that Glyn had seen since he had arrived in Middle-Earth line with columns for as far as the eye could see. For the most part, they were all intact with some of them having collapsed. Whether it was due to damage just the passage of time, the Welshman could not tell, but it was a beautiful sight.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake…" Sam said in amazement.

"The Elves may have the mastery of the forests…but the Dwarves have mastery over the stone…" Fili said to Glyn.

"It's incredible, Fili…your ancestors accomplished something my own people could only dream of…"

"What achievements did your people create?" Kili asked curiously.

"One day, I will draw some for you…"

* * *

The Fellowship continued to walk through the columns before Gimli spotted a room in front of them. He suddenly broke off, despite Gandalf urging him to stay with the group and the others joined him, finding it to be littered with more corpses. The Dwarf was knelt before the tomb in front of him and both Princes looked at it before kneeling themselves. Glyn noticed that although they were silent, they were likewise shedding tears.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria…" Gandalf said softly. "He is dead then…It is as I feared…"

"Balin…no…" Glyn put his hand on the tomb, a tear sliding down his cheek. Fili noticed one of the corpses leant against the tomb clutching a book and he took a look at it.

"This handwriting…Ori…" The fair-haired prince whispered in sadness, Kili kneeling beside him.

"They're gone…" The raven-haired Dwarf said as Glyn stood by them, hands on their shoulders.

"May I?" Gandalf asked softly and Fili handed over the book, some of the pages falling out.

"We must move on…we cannot linger…" Aragorn whispered in concern, constantly looking around as though expecting danger.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read from the book.

A loud clang startled the gathered members and they all turned towards Pippin who had disturbed a corpse by a well. The rest of the body fell, dragging down a bucket with it as it clanged and made the loudest of rackets. Glyn cringed whilst the others seemed to hold their breaths, waiting for any kind of response. Thankfully, they were met by a silence and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said as Fili and Kili stood by the tomb, hands on the top of it.

They were then startled by the sound of a drum. A single beat at first, it eventually became louder as well as faster. The Wizard turned to look in the direction of the well as it became more intense just as Fili looked at Glyn's sword.

"Frodo!" Sam said and the Hobbit drew his sword, which was glowing blue.

"Glyn…" Fili sounded concerned and he drew his own, finding it to be glowing blue as well.

"Orcs!" Legolas said when they heard the screeching.

Boromir went to the doors as Aragorn urged the Hobbits to get behind Gandalf. Two arrows nearly hit the Gondorian, imbedding in the door just as a very loud roar accompanied the shrieks. Aragorn helped Boromir to close the doors off.

"They have a Cave Troll!" Boromir said sarcastically before Legolas threw axes to them so that they could bar the door.

Glyn, Kili, Legolas and Aragorn stood in the centre of the group with Boromir and Fili on either side. All four in between the two warriors had their bows drawn with arrows ready to go whilst Gandalf and the Hobbits had their swords drawn. Gimli climbed up onto the tomb with his axes drawn, giving something of a war cry.

"Let them come! There are three Dwarves yet in Moria that still draw breath!"

"They'll feel pain for what they have done…" Kili said darkly as the doors were battered.

Eventually the Orcs began to force their weapons through the doors, leaving holes. The four archers of the group loosed an arrow each into the holes, scoring hits on their enemies. The howls of pain could be heard shortly before both doors gave in. Glyn shouldered the bow before drawing both of his swords and following the others into the fight with a shout.

Kili and Legolas picked them off one by one before they too were forced to engage in a melee with the small but numerous Orcs. Even the Hobbits joined in the fight, proving to be surprising able in combat with them.

The fight continued for a minute before it went a bit quiet and the sound of a roar broke through the din of clashing metal. Glyn managed to get some breathing space in time to see a colossal Troll burst through the doorway. Unlike the ones they'd encountered in the Ettenmoors, this one functioned on pure instinct.

"My god…" He said as Legolas fired an arrow, hitting it in the chest.

Angered, the Troll brought up its club and went to bring it down on Sam only for Sam to dodge by jumping between his legs. Although confused for only a moment, it quickly found Sam on the floor and went to bring its foot down on him but Aragorn and Boromir managed to pull it away.

Two Orcs lunged towards Glyn with their twisted blades. Dodging them with ease, he drove both of his swords through their backs, killing them instantly. Fili threw a knife at one that was about to hit him from the platform behind the Elf. Kili and his brother were fighting back to back effectively, killing Orc after Orc.

Gimli is forced to dive out of the way as the Troll destroys Balin's Tomb before swinging it at Glyn. Deftly moving out of the way, he slashed at the Troll's hand, his blade lightly cutting its thick skin but from the sound of the roar it gave, he managed to hurt it. Not even Orcs were safe from its rampage as they are caught by its wild swings.

The Welshman noticed that the Troll had now turned its attention to Merry, Pippin and Frodo. They were separated when the creature destroyed a section of the platform they were stood on and then it seemed to focus on Frodo alone. Immediately, he moved to assist but found his way blocked by a new wave of Orcs determined to kill him. For everyone he successfully seemed to put down, another two more seemed to take their place. It seemed that some other members of the Fellowship were having a similar problem. Fili and Kili were almost completely surrounded whilst the other members were occupied.

Aragorn fought his way, moving forward with every kill. Both the Ranger and Hobbit called to one another, before the former finally made it, driving a spear into the Troll's stomach. Angered and in pain, it struck Aragorn, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious.

Glyn managed to finally break away as did some of the others just in time to see the Troll corner the Hobbit. Using the spear Aragorn had used on it, it drove it into Frodo's stomach and those who could stopped in horror.

"No…" Glyn said softly.

"Frodo!"

Angered, they all renew the fight, making quick work of the Orcs as Frodo fell to the floor. Gimli and Gandalf began slashing at that Troll. Glyn soon arrived, stabbing at its sensitive belly whilst Fili threw a knife which stuck in the back of the Troll's knee. Kili and Legolas were stood with arrows ready as Pippin, who had been hanging on with his sword embedded in the creatures head managed to force it to look upwards. They loosed their arrows and they embedded in the roof of it's mouth.

It looked momentarily confused, bringing its hand to its mouth before beginning to stumble. It fell forward, the momentum causing Pippin to fall off of it and the tomb went eerily quiet before they all turned their attention to the fallen Hobbit.

Aragorn looked distraught as he turned the other before they heard him gasp and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm alright…I'm not hurt…" He said.

"You should be dead…that spear would have skewered a wild boar…" Aragorn said in amazement.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye…" Gandalf said as Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal another shirt of white metal. Fili and Kili looked on in awe as did Gimli.

"Mithril…" He said before smiling slightly. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Just like his uncle…" Kili smiled.

"Seems that Thorin is still protecting the Baggins clan." Glyn smiled just as a clamour could be heard outside.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

They wasted no time in running back through the doorway, following the glowing staff of Gandalf as hordes of Orcs began to follow them. Glyn noticed that they seemed to be crawling from the ceiling and up from cracks in the floor. It wasn't long before they were all surrounded and despite the odds being stacked against them, they all drew their weapons.

"It's not the first time we faced this situation…" Kili said as he aimed his bow.

"No…but it is the first time we've faced so many in one go." Glyn pointed out. "It'll be a bit of a fight to say the least."

"Always with the understatement…" Fili grumbled good-naturedly just before a deep growl could be heard echoing through the hallways.

Turning, they saw a warm orange glow slowly making its way towards them and the Orcs seemed to panic at the very sight of it. A low roar was let out and they finally panicked, leaving the Fellowship alone and climbing back up the columns. The creature let out another one as Boromir leant close to Gandalf.

"What is this new devilry?" There was a long pause as the creature growled again.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world." The Wizard said. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Following Gandalf's lead, they wasted no time in continuing their flight from the cavern. Gandalf had fallen behind whilst Boromir nearly fell off the ledge of some broken steps before being pulled back from the ledge by Legolas. They all stopped to look down the ledge.

"This place is a maze…" Glyn muttered.

"Its ruined state is going to hinder us…" Fili muttered as well.

"Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf said loud enough for them to hear.

Turning to the right, the Fellowship slowly made their way down the many steps. Glyn looked up to see the Bridge in the distance and felt a sense of relief knowing that it was so close. Eventually, they all reached a large gap in the stairs and Legolas was the first to jump over before looking at them in expectation.

"Gandalf…" He beckoned.

They looked back with the Wizard when they heard the growls of the Balrog and the cracking of the ceiling as it seemed to get closer. Gandalf jumped over just as Glyn heard a whistling on the air and they were nearly hit by crude arrows.

"Archers in the alcoves…" He drew his bow with Legolas and both began to fire arrows at the Orcs.

"Fili! Kili!" Gandalf called and the Dwarf princes jumped across, the latter drawing his bow.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called, grabbing a hold of them and jumping with them just as the stairs began to crumble, forcing Glyn further up.

"Sam!" Aragorn threw him over.

"Magnus!" Boromir called. "Jump over!"

Firing a final arrow into the archers, he jumped across, just barely making it and being pulled close by both of the Dwarven princes. By now Aragorn had joined in with firing arrows up at the archers above before turning to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli said, before jumping with a loud shout, almost falling before Legolas grabbed a hold of him. "Not the beard!"

The stairs collapsed even more, forcing both Aragorn and Frodo even further up. The archers had been dealt with now and the rest of the Fellowship looked up at their trapped members. That same low growl could be heard before the ceiling began to collapse. A large piece of rock suddenly fell through the stairs and the section they were trapped on began to wobble.

"Dear God…" Glyn muttered as it continued to wobble precariously.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn urged and they both did, forcing the section of stairs to move forward.

"Come on!"

The section of the stairs crashes into their own, Legolas catching Aragorn and Boromir catching their Ringbearer. As they continued down the many stairs, they heard the section behind them collapse into the chasm below before they reached a large chamber, which was burning. At Gandalf's urging, they made their way towards the very thin Bridge across vast chasm.

A loud roar was heard behind them and they all stopped to see a gigantic beast emerge from the fire with white hot eyes, a flaming back and shadow billowing from it. It roared at Gandalf, before it surged forward and they continued their flight. Very carefully, the Fellowship made their way across the Bridge but they were all horrified to see that Gandalf had stopped at the midway point to turn and face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" The Wizard said defiantly.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called in concern as the creature reared back, flames bursting forth from it to show its true size.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf began to speak, his staff surrounding him in bright light. The Balrog had formed a sword of pure flame and brought it above his head. "The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Udûn!" He shouted as the Balrog brought it down, impacting against his protective spell and breaking it. "Go back to the shadow!" He practically snarled as it put a large foot forward before forming a large whip and cracking it. "You shall not pass!" He rose his sword and staff above his head and slammed it down on the bridge.

The creature backed off in shock for a moment before putting more weight on the Bridge. Gandalf's spell took effect and it collapsed, the Balrog falling deep into the chasm below. They all breathed a sigh of relief before they saw the fiery whip wrap around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him to the broken edge. Frodo moved to try and help him but was restrained by Boromir.

"No!"

"Gandalf!"

Fili, Kili and Glyn all looked on in disbelief as they watched Gandalf struggle for grip before he sank to the edge, looking up at them.

"Fly, you fools!"

With those words, he slipped from the ledge and fell into the chasm. Frodo's heart wrenching cry had broken the silence and they began to run from the chamber. Through his tears, Glyn saw Orcs making their way towards the edge of the broken bridge, bows drawn and eventually, he forced himself to move, followed closely by Fili and Kili.

* * *

Upon seeing the sunlight, they all collapsed into various areas to catch their breath. The Hobbits had broken down into tears of mourning and Glyn could only look back at the doorway with both princes as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn commanded.

"Let them mourn…" Glyn turned to him.

"Give them at least a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir seconded.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli…get them up. Fili, Kili…we need to move…" He walked over to them and patted them on the shoulder. "Glyndwr…"

"I know…" The Welshman sighed softly as Aragorn looked for Frodo. They noticed him turn around, tears streaming down his face.

Making their way to a stream nearby, Aragorn stopped with Glyndwr and the two Princes where they saw the woods below, the Ranger smiling ever so slightly.

"Lothlórien…" He said to them.

"Realm of the Lady of Light…"

"And our sanctuary…" Fili said softly.

"Come…we can rest, recover…and mourn our losses…" He said, putting his hand on Fili's shoulder.

With their destination in mind, they made their way to the woods. Tired, weary and heartbroken, they were in dire need of a rest. After such a harrowing time in the halls of Moria, they were due a chance to rest in the comfort of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Lothlórien

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate, review and enjoy, guys!**

The vast meadows gave way to lush forests as the remaining members of the Fellowship entered the tree line. Their run had slowed to a cautious walk, their new surroundings putting them on edge with most of them not knowing this place well. Glyndwr could feel a very familiar power as he, Fili and Kili walked together.

"Stay close young Hobbits…" Gimli beckoned them closer. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

"It seems old habits die hard…" Glyn chuckled softly.

"Well my uncle did say that it would take a while to deal with bad blood between our peoples." The fair-haired prince smiled. "Do you feel her power here, Glyn?"

"I do…a comfort…" The Welshman smiled softly.

'_Glyndwr Magnus of the Unknown World…you come to my home…'_ Her gentle voice could be heard in his head. _'It is good to see you have made your choice, mellon nin…'_

'_You do me honour, my lady…'_

"You look forward to seeing her again…" Kili noticed with a small smile.

"I do…" Was all he said with a gentle smile.

"Well! Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli, not having paid attention, was nothing short of surprised when he found an elegantly crafted arrow in his face. Glyn, Fili and Kili stopped in their tracks and looked at the Elves before them neutrally, arms kept at their sides.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark…" A blonde Elf, obviously a leader to these archers said with amusement as Gimli growled at him.

"You're right, Glyn…old habits do die hard." Kili said cheerfully as they were lead into the forest. The sun had given way to the night then and they were speaking with the Elf captain known as Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir spoke in the Elven tongue.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." Legolas responded as Haldir turned to Aragorn.

"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."

"Haldir…" Aragorn responded respectfully before turning to Glyndwr, who smiled politely.

"Glyndwr Magnus -o Imladris. Im bui- i hir Elrond." He spoke, surprising Fili and Kili. "Although, for in the interest of civility, I'd prefer to speak in the common tongue…"

"You are the one of the Unknown World…just as Aragorn is known to us, so are you…" Haldir bowed slightly in respect and he returned it.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli said in irritation.

"We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days…" Haldir responded.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli said and both Fili and Kili cringed as Aragorn admonished him. Haldir then turned to Frodo and looked quite severe.

"You bring great evil with you. You may go no further…"

* * *

Aragorn had pulled aside Haldir and was quietly arguing with the Captain. Their words were in Elven as they all sat and waited for a final outcome. Fili, Kili and Glyn were sharpening their swords as they waited, the fair-haired prince glancing over in the direction of the arguing pair before going back to focusing on the task at hand.

"I do not think they will let us through…" Fili said softly as he examined his weapon.

"Would you blame them?" Glyndwr asked. "Galadriel bears a ring of power herself…to have the One in such close proximity…do we really know what would happen?"

"I think that question now applies to our whole journey…" Kili said sadly.

"It will grieve our people to know that Balin, Ori and Oin are no longer with us…" Fili added.

"They died with honour and with their kin. An end befitting our brave Dwarves…" Glyn said softly. "I wish there was more that could be said for them…"

"Dying with honour is what we all wish to achieve…you have said plenty, Glyn…" Fili kissed his hand softly. Haldir walked over to the rest of the group.

"You will follow me."

* * *

The winding pathways of the forest eventually gave way to a hill that provided Glyndwr with a view of a land fairer than anything he had seen before. Fili and Kili looked upon the forest and marvelled at how long it seemed to stretch.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said with some pride.

"It is every bit as beautiful as I imagined…" The Welshman said as they were led along more paths.

The size of the trees served not only an aesthetic purpose but also a practical one. Glyn could see a great many homes among the large trees connected by walkways whilst winding stairways provided other access to the various homes. Eventually they reached the grand court at the largest of the dwellings and they saw two Elves stood together.

As they descended, Glyn brought his hand to his heart and bowed respectfully, a move replicated by Fili and Kili. Aragorn touched his forehead reverently whilst the others looked at the Lady of Light in concealed awe.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said and Galadriel looked directly at Aragorn as though reading his inner-most thoughts.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." She said, and for though she did not show it, sadness was clear in her voice.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained sadly to her.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She turned her gaze to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief." She said soothingly before turning to Fili and Kili. "The loss of family often leaves one with a void in their soul but their memory lives on with you, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis." She comforted and they smiled sadly at her, before she turned to Boromir. Unable to withstand her piercing gaze, he looked downward with his body shaking.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said grimly.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel said with some hope before smiling at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

Glyn allowed himself an opportunity to breathe out in relief, preparing to join the others. He felt a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to see the Lady of Light smiling gently at him and he gave one of his own.

"We will see you there…" Fili smiled slightly before turning to Celeborn and Galadriel. "My lady and lord…" He said respectfully, leading his brother away.

"It is good to see you, mellon nin…" She said in that same soothing voice, gently brushing the hair that hid his ears away. "I welcome you here as one of the Noldor…as one of my kinsmen…"

"You honour me…" He bowed respectfully and she raised his chin with her finger.

"I have something that I would like to show you…please…follow me."

Galadriel led him to her garden and he noticed a plinth of stone with a silver basin laid within. She gathered some water in a container and poured it into the basin before stepping away and turning to him.

"This mirror allows the user to see things that are, things that were and things that have yet to pass. Yet you have wondered how events would have turned out had you not been present in time to join Mithrandir in his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain…"

"Lord Elrond has often theorised that Eru himself brought me to Middle-Earth…the reason is still not known to me…"

"Gaze into the mirror…"

He stepped up to the basin and looked at her for a moment. With a small encouraging nod, he took a look into the mirror and soon the water formed an image. The image showed Ravenhill and he could see that he was not in the spot where he was meant to be keeping watch. With barely concealed horror, he watched as the events of Fili's capture played out only for Azog to impale the prince from behind and just drop him from their high point.

He watched as Kili fought Bolg to defend Tauriel and ended up captured only to end up stabbed through the stomach. Tears prickled at his eyes but he continued to watch as Thorin was wounded in his successful killing of Azog and watched as he died in Bilbo's arms after making amends. A tear fell into the water, making the image disappear and he stepped back, supporting himself on a tree.

"The purpose of Eru is seldom known…but his intervention has saved the lives of Durin's Line…" She walked to him and brought his gaze to hers. "You have saved the lives of Durin's Line…" The Lady of Light said softly. "Do not dwell on what could have been…take heart in the fact that you are the very reason that they are here…"

"I will…" He said shakily as she kissed his forehead softly.

"Go to the Fellowship…go to him…" She smiled with a glint in her bright eyes. "He will live a long life and will share that with you…I do not need the mirror to see this…"

* * *

Dressed in a sleeveless dark blue robe with silver vine detailing, Glyn sat beneath a white tarp near some large roots and made himself comfortable. Fili walked over, his hair no longer in braids and in a fine deep red tunic. He sat beside Glyn and took his hand as they looked up into the trees and took in the beautiful song of the Elves.

"Do you know what they sing?" Fili broke the silence.

'Olorin, who once was...  
Send by the Lords of the West  
To guard the lands of the East  
Wisest of all Maiar  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey  
No more will you wander the green fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness.  
The bonds cut, the spirit broken  
The Flame of Anor has left this World  
A great light, blown out…'

"They honour him…" Fili said softly when Glyn finished his translation. "It is beautiful…haunting…but very beautiful…" He said, listening for a while before turning to him. "Tell me…" He said and Glyn rose a brow. "We have been together for the better part of six decades…something is on your mind, mui mel…"

"You learned Sindarin…" Glyn smiled softly.

"I did…now…tell me…"

"Lady Galadriel showed me her mirror…it allows the user to see any kind of event. Past, present, and future…it even allowed me to see what could have been…"

"A useful thing…" Fili said and urged him on.

"I saw what could have happened had I not been on Ravenhill…" Glyn said softly. "Azog forced Kili as well as Thorin to watch as he killed you…and Kili died defending Tauriel…" He said, a tear falling. "And Thorin died after making amends with Bilbo…from his wounds…"

"Hey…hey…we are here…" He took Glyn's hand and put to his own heart. "Feel this and know that I am here…"

"I know…I know…" He said, leaning forward and gently kissing him on his lips. "I know you're here…"

"Good…"

"Live in the here and now…not in what could have been. I have no intention of leaving you and you have no intentions of leaving me…right?"

"Right…" He smiled as Fili's rough lips were pressed to his forehead.

"Gentlemen…" Aragorn walked over with a beautifully crafted jug of fresh water, placing it before them and handing them a whetstone. "We will rest here for a few days before we set out once more…"

"How is everyone?" Glyn asked and Aragorn looked sorrowful.

"They mourn…just as you do…" He said softly. "Get some rest when you can…it will be some time before we can rest in comfort again…"

"Thank you for bringing the water to us Aragorn…"

"You are most welcome…feel your grief…but take joy in the fact you are travelling together…"

Aragorn walked away and Glyn took out his nameless blade that he received from Elrond when he'd begun his travels. Taking the whetstone, he began to sharpen the blade slowly, listening to the Elves continuing their lament. Fili watched him work as he drank some water before Kili walked over and sat beside them.

"I made arrangements for word to be sent to Erebor…they should know of Balin, Ori and Oin…"

"I wish we had the opportunity to recover their remains…" Fili said sadly.

"We may yet be able to when this journey is over. They will be buried amongst their brothers in the Lonely Mountain…songs will be sung of their deeds and their lives will be celebrated…" Glyn said as he looked up from his sword. "No matter how long it may take, we will make sure they get back to their home…"

"Promise?" Kili asked and Glyn smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I promise…"

Kili set up camp beside them and made himself comfortable whilst Glyn and Fili made sure all of the weapons they had were sharpened. Glyn settled down as darkness descended, broken only by the gentle white light of lamps through their city. Fili was sat up, gently stroking Glyn's hair as his head rested in the Dwarf's lap.

"You should sleep as well Fili…and not sat up like that…"

"I shall…in a little while though…" He smiled down at Glyn before looking at his brother, now fast asleep and curled into Fili's side. "You do not mind?"

"He is family…of course I don't mind." Glyn smiled at the sleeping raven-haired prince. "Given what could have been, I will never mind…"

"I'm glad…" He slowly settled down between them. "Glyn…did you sing for your family when they had passed?"

"It's not a custom to sing a lament…some funerals utilise hymns…my parents did not. They wanted their ceremonies to not be about mourning their deaths but rather celebrating their lives. There was no lament…only joy as our extended family and friends recalled our favourite memories. I mourned **nevertheless** when I was alone…I kept my tears in until I returned home and then I cried for them…"

"I like that…trying to make such an upsetting affair joyful I mean…focusing on their memory instead of the fact that they are gone…"

"Regardless…this lament is befitting of Gandalf…ever the wanderer he was…and how much he loved the simple things in life. He seemed to be particularly fond of the Shire." Glyn smiled slightly. "I think that is what drove him to do what he did…to preserve peace and bring about an existence for all that was like that of the Shire…where the thing that people loved most was the comforts of home. I think he wanted others to no longer have to live in fear…"

"Regardless of some of his riddles, he always meant well for Middle-Earth…" Fili smiled. "Even if he'd bend the truth a bit to ensure a good outcome."

"Indeed…" Glyn chuckled before shutting his eyes. "Goodnight, Fili…"

"Goodnight, Glyndwr…"

**So this was a smaller chapter. According to a timeline from the wiki, the Fellowship spent almost a month at Lothlorien (I'm merging a couple of book details into this). Bearing this in mind, I may do another chapter set in Lorien before we move on to Amon Hen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Recuperating

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**Rate and Review! A little bit of a lull for the journey that is to come! I actually wrote this to one of the tracks from the trilogy. 'Evenstar' is one of the most beautiful songs I have heard in some time.**

The magic of Lothlórien was not lost on Glyndwr as the Fellowship took time to recover beneath the powerful protection of its enchanted canopy. He would wander through the many gardens, deciding to commit it all to memory before they were to continue. Trickling water soothed his mind as he sat on the edge of a fountain, his eyes closed in bliss as he allowed the stresses of the journey to fall into the back of his mind.

"I thought I might find you here…" Fili's voice broke through the silence and he smiled.

"Was there ever any doubt that I'd be wandering through the gardens?"

"You always did get caught up in nature whenever I would visit you." The fair-haired prince sat right beside him.

"As much as I loved Wales and my home in Nghaerdydd, a lot of the land was built upon and forests were mostly in the valleys to the North. I've always loved nature…I'd often go for long walks with my father in the valleys. We wouldn't talk much but that was fine…it was just nice to walk with him." He smiled at the memory.

"For a long time, I never really held appreciation for the forests, for they were associated with Elves and we held dominion over stone." He turned to Glyn and kissed his hand softly. "And I remember when I first began to see beauty that wasn't beneath a mountain."

"Oh?"

"The first night in Rivendell…"

"What about it?"

"You'd excused yourself early from our meal and had changed out of your robes and armour. I saw you walking through the gardens in the starlight then…and I felt this kind of warmth within me…it was comforting and yet worrying. I, a Dwarf prince of the Lonely Mountain, felt something for one of our supposed enemies…that was how it would seem to the others at least."

"You knew way back then?" He smiled slightly.

"I did…I only didn't act on it because I did not know how Thorin would react or even if you would've returned my feelings…"

"Well I did in the end…" He chuckled softly.

"There were two fair sights I bore witness to that night. The Lady Galadriel with her kind smile and you…you were the fairest sight I had seen in my life. The way you walked through those gardens as content as can be…you seemed to thrive in Rivendell. I knew then what I felt…I always knew that it would be your choice to live as an Elf."

"My decision was motivated by you…your line lives longest…and as a Half-Elven, I could not match that. So I became an Elf…"

"And when I pass?..." Fili asked softly.

"We have many years before us until that becomes a matter to discuss. We shouldn't worry about what has yet to pass."

"Live in the here and now…" Fili repeated from that first night and he was answered with a gentle pair of lips on his own. His rough hand cupped Glyndwr's cheek softly as he returned the kiss with tenderness before they pulled away.

"Precisely."

"Very well…" He leaned his forehead against the others.

"When this journey is over, you have my solemn vow that I will walk the halls of Erebor with you."

"Good…I will hold you to it…" Fili smiled brightly at that as they looked back up at the trees, sunlight filtering down through the leaves. "You truly thrive amongst nature…"

"Hmm?" He looked at the other with that statement.

"I would have you stay with me in Erebor…but nothing grows beneath the mountains…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I've an idea but I'm not going to tell you as I do not want to ruin the surprise." Fili said with his ever mischievous grin. "And no, there is nothing you can say that will get me to tell you."

"Fine…" He huffed.

"And one other thing…"

"What?"

"Please…please…please…let me braid this…" He brushed some of the Elf's hair behind his pointed ear with a grin.

"How many times are you going to ask?" At his question, Fili's grin merely widened. "Oh Fili…I love it when you smile but that grin is making me really nervous…"

"I'll stop it if you say yes…"

"Blackmail…oh how Dis would be so disappointed…" He rolled his eyes when the other laughed but he kept up the grin. "Dear Eru…okay…you can braid it."

"Yes!" He said triumphantly, causing a few Elves nearby to jump at the sudden noise. "Sorry…" He said with a sheepish smile when they looked over at him disapprovingly whilst Glyn's shoulders shook with barely suppressed laughter. "Easy to startle, these folk…"

* * *

Night slowly fell on the forest, the lanterns of Lothlórien providing a gentle light with which to see as the Fellowship settled down once more. Glyn was sharpening Dur Glas in their little dwelling, which they had since moved to be closer to the rest of the group. Boromir was still doing some last minute training with the Hobbits whilst Legolas gathered water from the nearby fountain. At the sound of ethereal voices, Glyndwr looked up to see the Elves had begun to sing once more. Not a lament this time, but a song of love.

"What do they sing of?" Merry asked during a lull.

"Of not faltering…that if you trust nothing else, then trust in love…" Glyn smiled wistfully as he put the sword and whetstone down so he could focus on the words.

"It is beautiful…" Fili walked over, his gaze never leaving Glyn as the song above continued.

"Yes…it is…" The Welshman's smile softened as the prince settled behind him and began to work on braiding one side of his hair.

"Every day, I find less to find fault in when it comes to Elves…" Kili walked over and took up the stone with his own sword.

"I suppose it also helps when your love is one of them…" Glyn smiled, earning a small smile in return.

"Very true…" He admitted. "But she is the exception to the rule…"

"How is she?"

"She is well…with our duties keeping us in our realms, we seldom see one another but when we do, I feel that the distance does not matter. Every moment we spend together is perfect…" Kili said and though Glyn could not see it, he knew for a fact that Fili was smiling. "With Thorin's blessing having been given…I feel content."

"I'm glad to hear it, Kee…"

"So the tensions between your peoples…do they not affect either of you?" Boromir asked as he took a moment to have some water.

"I travelled with Fili and his company when I arrived in Middle-Earth. As can be expected, there were a few tensions at first…"

"As time passed, I came to know Glyn as the generous, caring person that he was…he had no reason to help us but he did…and regardless of what my people thought, I knew what I felt and there wasn't anything that was going to get in the way of that." Fili smiled and everyone else smiled slightly at that.

"And that is all that matters…" Aragorn said quietly.

"Exactly…" Glyn smiled.

* * *

The rest of the Fellowship went silent and started to wind down as the song above continued. Glyn marvelled at how delicate Fili was with the braiding of his hair, delicately separating out his hair into the pattern needed. This was a Dwarf who fought with brute strength and no doubt helped with all his might to rebuild Erebor and yet here he was, ever so gently braiding his hair.

"Almost done…" The fair-haired prince said with a smile.

"You really know how to do this…"

"Braids are a very big part of our culture…you've seen us braid our beards as well as our hair…"

"All cultures braid their hair in some form or another. Sometimes it is for practicality, other times it is purely a cultural thing." Kili said and the other rose a brow.

"I'm being educated by Kili?" He chuckled, earning a pillow to the side in return.

"I can be serious from time to time…I just prefer not to."

"You're telling me…" Fili snarked as he finished off and brought him to the fountain. "What do you think?"

Fili had only braided the one side. Three braids seemed to feed into one much larger braid that came down over his shoulder. It reminded him somewhat of some of Viking styles that were being used on Earth in recent days. He smiled as he looked at it and felt along it, for Fili had made it well.

"It's perfect…"

"I'm glad you like it…because trust me…my mother would not have been too delicate…" He chuckled at the thought. "Would you believe Thorin was the gentler of the two?"

"Absolutely not." He laughed with Kili.

"No, it's true." The raven-haired Dwarf said when he calmed down.

"I speak about you often to her…she wants to meet you properly." Fili said and the other smiled ever so slightly. "She's curious to meet the Elf who managed to overcome the barriers of race…it's why I chose to do the braiding…to save your hair the pain."

"I'd be honoured to meet her if only to learn the secrets of how to live with Kili."

"Is it 'pick on Kili' day or something?" The prince in question asked in mock offence and some of the others chuckled.

"Of course not…that's every day brother."

"Thanks Fee…" He muttered good-naturedly as they returned to their seats.

"On a serious note…" Aragorn said, catching their attention. "Soon we shall depart Lothlórien. Rest now while you can for we will not have such comfort for some time." The ranger said and they all settled down as the Elves continued to sing.

* * *

The next morning, the Elves had approached the Fellowship with twelve cloaks, all of the same shade and made to fit the individual. They clasped them around the twelve with green, silver-veined leaf brooches as Celeborn spoke to them.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." The Elven lord said before Galadriel approached them. Several Elves held various items and followed closely behind her as she walked up to Legolas.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." The Lady of Light said as he was presented with a new bow. He pulled the string in wonder as she went to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She smiled gently at them as they looked at her in uncertainty. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain. Within this box is an acorn and some earth from my orchard. This Mallorn tree will flourish under your care."

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" He asked and she smiled as she moved to Kili and Fili.

"To Kili, I give to you arrows of Lothlorien…they will always find their mark so long as your aim is true. To Fili, I give to you knives used by our scouts. May they prove useful if ever you or your companions are in a bind."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel…" Fili bowed, as did Kili.

"To you, Glyndwr Magnus, I give to you a bow of the Noldorin. It saw extensive service during the time of the Last Alliance." He was presented with a long bow which had an identical shape to his old one, but it was made of deep brown wood with intricate golden detailing around the grip. "It belongs in the hands of a Noldor elf and it will not fail you…" She kissed his forehead gently.

"I am grateful, my lady…" He smiled softly and she moved to Gimli. Glyndwr, Fili and Kili looked on in interest then.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asked and the Dwarf looked almost bashful.

"Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time…" He said and they noticed her gentle smile ever growing. "…for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." At this, she laughed softly, a beautiful sound if ever they heard one. They allowed him some privacy as they made sure their new gifts were equipped.

"Their generosity will not be forgotten…" Fili said as he looked at the cloak.

"Before Gandalf cast his spell on my guardsman cloak, he informed me that cloaks of Lothlórien have the ability to shield us. Remember when I hid us on Ravenhill? The Orcs mistook us for but a rock…"

"Very handy to have…" Kili said appreciatively.

"Well…once more we set out…" Glyndwr looked back at the woods. "I will miss Lórien…"

"We may yet return before they depart for Valinor…" Fili reassured. "But first, we must ensure Frodo makes it to Mount Doom."

"Yes…we can plan our next journey after this…"

**And so ends the Lothlórien section of our journey and we move down the Anduin. There we will see the breaking of the Fellowship and I will be left to decide which path our three will take.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Amon Hen

Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC.

**Hello there ladies and gentlemen! I'm so grateful for the reviews so far and that readers are really showing an interest! Rate, review and enjoy!**

The waters of the Anduin were some of the clearest that Glyndwr had ever seen. Forests thrived all along the side of the river and soon they had passed through a very large canyon as the night began to fall. The Welshman continued to paddle their boat before he noticed Aragorn begin to turn to the shore.

"We're stopping for a while…" The Elf noticed and Fili sighed in relief.

"Thank Mahal…" The fair-haired Dwarf said quietly. "This is beginning to get uncomfortable…"

"Seconded…" Kili groaned as they made it to shore before standing up and stretching his legs. "This is the best feeling ever…"

"Let's set up camp here…" Aragorn said to the Fellowship and they all set to work. Boromir and Glyn noticed movement in the water. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"Determined creature…" Glyn kept an eye on him.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." He heard Boromir say quietly.

"If he seeks the Ring, he will not alert the enemy for they would take it away from him." The Elf said as they continued to watch him. "Still…he could pose a threat if he should try to move on Frodo…"

"He will not…not with us nearby." Aragorn pointed out.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir said and Aragorn shook his head ever so slightly.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." He protested.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Boromir said and Glyn sighed softly.

"The history of Men and the Ring is complicated…"

"You judge us…" Boromir accused and Fili walked over.

"Do not take this for an insult to Men for I was one of you many years ago." Glyn started. "That said, it is because of the weakness of Men that the Ring still exists…" At this, Boromir went silent. Aragorn nodded solemnly in agreement before he went to walk off, only to be pulled back by Boromir.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." The Ranger said softly before finally walking off as Fili spoke to the Captain of Gondor.

"We Dwarves are no stranger to corruption...our ancestors' love of gold brought calamity upon us."

"This is for my people…" Boromir protested weakly and the fair-haired prince merely shook his head slightly.

"Good intentions do not always lead to the best of outcomes. That Ring has a darker influence than a case of Dragon Sickness. It will lead to the ruin of your people…" Fili said quietly as he and Glyndwr decided to walk away.

"I'm concerned…" Glyn said quietly and Fili nodded.

"As am I…his constant insistence that we turn towards Minas Tirith is not giving me confidence…"

* * *

The following morning after a less than comfortable sleep, the Fellowship packed up their camp and headed back into the boats. Glyndwr kept pace with Aragorn's boat, Frodo seeming distracted, much to their concern. The Welshman gaped as he looked ahead and Aragorn managed to get the Hobbits' attention.

"Frodo…the Argonath!" He said and the Hobbit looked in amazement as well. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The statues were beautifully carved and taller than most buildings Glyn had ever seen in Cardiff. The expressions on their faces were stern and they seemed to hold out their hands in front of them as a warning. Fili and Kili looked up at them as they sailed between the two Kings of Gondor, their faces conveying nothing but awe and admiration.

"Feats worthy of the Dwarves mastery of stone…" Kili said softly.

"Is this the first you have seen of Gondor?" Glyn asked.

"It is…this is the furthest South we have ever travelled." Fili nodded.

"We will make camp soon at Parth Galen near the foot of Amon Hen." Aragorn said to them. "Come. We are almost there…"

* * *

Once more, they made it to the shore and began to set up a camp. With growing concern, Glyndwr had noticed that Boromir seemed to be fighting with himself, looking frustrated as he got out of his boat. The Gondorian smiled slightly at him and he returned it, but nevertheless the Welshman was very concerned.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said to the group.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said with false enthusiasm and Pippin even looked a bit alarmed.

"You should see the region of Snowdonia in my old nation." Glyndwr smiled. "I climbed it before…far from an easy climb but it was doable. And I was mortal." At this, Fili snickered at Gimli's indignation.

"I'm not finished! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

"Well…you've got me there." Glyn conceded as he pulled on his quiver and bow. "The closest I have ever come to a swamp is the park after a particularly large amount of rain."

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said, earning a scoff from the Dwarf. Glyn smiled in amusement for a moment, but he couldn't get rid of a feeling of dread in his mind. The last time he had felt like this, he had been facing a very ill Mirkwood.

"We should leave now." Legolas voiced his concerns.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn protested.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"I cannot explain what it is…but I have a similar feeling…" Glyn walked over.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry said all of a sudden and they noticed that their charge was no longer in the camp. For that matter, neither was Boromir, but he had said he was going to gather firewood.

"He cannot have gone too far…" Fili said, grabbing his swords.

"Regardless…given what he carries, it is of vital importance that someone is with him." Aragorn said to the group. "We must find him."

"Glyndwr, Kili and I will head into the forests." The fair-haired prince said as Glyn attached his quiver and swords to his back, carrying his new bow in his hands. "Between the three of us, we can track him down if he's left a trail."

"Be safe..." Aragorn said and they nodded before heading out, hoods drawn up to better blend with the forest.

* * *

Their search was proving nothing short of fruitless. They had been unable to pick up a trail for either Frodo or Boromir and they were beginning to get worried as they continued their quiet walk through the woods. Glyndwr had drawn Dur Glas to act as a detector for any nearby threats but so far it had yet to pick up any danger.

"Of all the places to wander off…" Fili whispered as he kept his eyes to the ground.

"He carries a heavy burden…one that has potential to try and call out to us…it stands to reason that he would want to be alone with his thoughts…" Glyn said, glancing around now and then. He could see far and wide but he could not see any sign of the Hobbit.

"I know…I just wish he had told us…"

"Almost as secretive as Bilbo…" Kili said softly and Glyn put a hand on Fili's shoulder. The prince had turned to see him bring a finger to his lips.

"What is it?..."

"I can hear two voices…they're not close enough to see but I can hear them…"

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." He could make out Frodo's cautious tone easily.

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that is madness?" Boromir's voice was even and friendly, but still, if he was with Frodo and alone, it did not bode well.

"There is no other way." The Hobbit's voice was louder this time.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" The Gondorian said in anger and Glyn's eyes had widened.

"What is it?"

"Boromir is trying to persuade Frodo to lend him the Ring…" He ran off in the direction of the voices, followed closely by the princes.

"How far away?!" Kili asked.

"Hopefully not too far!" Glyn called back as they made their way over the landscape easily.

"I swear if he harms him…" Fili practically growled.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" He heard Boromir shout and he moved quicker.

"Faster, gentlemen!"

"You fool!" They all heard him then. "It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me!" He was sounding almost like a child. "Give it to me!"

"No!" They heard Frodo's protest.

They were greeted by silence and eventually found Boromir. An unseen force seemed to knock him to the ground and Glyndwr had his bow drawn.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and to the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir said as he tried to give chase only to fall. As the brothers advanced, Glyn held out his hand when he saw Boromir looking nothing short of remorseful.

"The madness of the Ring has left him…" Glyndwr said softly, shouldering his bow and approaching the devastated Gondorian. "Boromir…" He called out gently and the Captain turned to him.

"I didn't…I do not know what came over me…" He started to panic.

"Calm yourself…breathe…" Glyn said as he grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Do you see now why no one should have the Ring?"

"It was never meant for us…it was never meant to even exist…" Fili sheathed his swords. "It brings nothing but pain."

"We know you meant no harm…we know you worry for your people." Kili said. "The hearts of Men should remain uncorrupted by such power and they should be able to fight without resorting to an evil object."

"In time, Frodo will forgive you…take some time…we will continue to search for him…" Glyn said and the Gondorian nodded shakily.

"He is using the Ring as we speak…" Boromir advised.

"Then we best hope it doesn't draw out our foes…" Fili said as they headed in the general direction that they saw footsteps from Frodo's flight.

* * *

Continuing their search, they soon came upon ruins that had lain here for many years, judging by how weathered they looked. All was silent for but a moment before the sound of fighting could be heard and Glyn drew his sword, finding it to be glowing bright blue. They followed the sound of the fighting and met up with Legolas and Gimli.

"The buggers have found us!" Glyn said.

"It was only a matter of time!" Legolas said as they headed uphill. "Aragorn needs our help if he's to keep these Orcs away from Frodo."

"We'll follow you!" Fili said as the five began to make their way to the top of the hill.

The came upon Aragorn on the ground as a large Orc, different to any they had seen before, slowly slid down the length of the blade in its stomach. Gimli lobbed his throwing axe into one of them as Legolas quickly killed three in quick succession. Fili took out one of his knives and landed a hit right in between the eyes of an Orc that was about to strike Aragorn whilst Glyn parried a blow with one of his swords and drove his glowing blade deep into the gut of his attacker.

"Aragorn, go!" Legolas urged as he managed to kill two with one arrow. Kili had taken up a higher position and was picking them off one by one.

"We'll keep them busy!" Glyn said, impaling a downed enemy with both blades. "Then we'll follow you down!"

Whilst Aragorn gave chase, the five that were near the Seat made short work of their attackers and began to follow the Ranger down the hill where there seemed to be a never ending amount. Once more they are all stopped and forced to fight them.

As Aragorn recovers from a hit, Gimli blocked an iron sword meant for their friend before smacking it away and slashing the armoured for across the face. Fili and Glyn were caught back to back then by them and the Welshman slashed one in the stomach as he parried another. Kili came up behind the one Glyn was holding and drove his blade through the back of the creature, felling it in one go and opening up an escape.

"What on Middle-Earth are these things?..." Glyn muttered as he drew his bow and fired an arrow at one about to strike Fili from behind.

"Uruk-hai…" Legolas responded, having heard him.

"We can discuss that after! Kill them!" Gimli said as he knocked one to the ground and brought his axe down on its stomach.

An Uruk went to slash down on Glyn but he moved out of the way with ease and brought his foot down on its weapon, forcing it out of the creatures' hand. He slashed a hand as it reached for him and then rushed forward, knocking it down before he drove his swords into the creatures' chest, causing it to roar in pain before letting out a gargled noise as he forced the blades deeper.

"Duck!" Fili shouted and he did so as another of his Elven throwing knives embedded deep in the neck of an Uruk that had attempted to attack him from behind.

"They're a never ending tide…" Kili said before turning to grin at them. "Care to wager?"

"What's the challenge?" Fili grunted out as he cut the leg off of a large Uruk, forcing it to the floor where he used his other sword to slash its neck.

"Most kills wins…I'm willing to bet a sizeable chunk of gold." Kili said and Glyn had to grin at the challenge that was laid down.

"I'll take that action."

"Count me in…starting after this skirmish."

Aragorn was stuck grappling with one of the Uruks whilst Legolas provided covering fire, felling many of them with ease. The Ranger had managed to manoeuvre his would-be assailant so that the Elf prince could shoot it in the back. The area seemed to be all clear for the moment when they heard three blasts of a horn.

"The horn of Gondor!"

"Boromir!" Aragorn moved to aid the Gondorian and began fighting his way downhill through the ruins.

The remaining five members moved to join Aragorn and began to fight as well but the amount of Uruks seemed to be increasing. They were cut off from the Ranger and decided to fight them off, if only to keep them away from their companion whilst he fought towards Boromir. Finding a high point within a ruined tower, Glyn drew his bow and began to pick them off one by one, focusing on any who tried to attack Fellowship members from behind.

One of the Uruks came up behind him and swung its sword. He ducked quickly and the iron blade became embedded in the wall. Taking the moment of distraction, Glyn drew Dur Glas and with a great deal of provision, slipped the blade through the eye hole of its helmet. It didn't even let out a sound before it crumpled to the ground, dead.

"Room for another?" Kili asked as he joined the Elf on the tower.

"Be my guest." He smiled as they both drew arrows and loosed them, taking down two Uruks that were near Gimli and Fili.

"Saruman has been nothing short of busy it would seem…" Glyn mused as he loosed another arrow.

"We will undo his work…" Kili said, nocking another arrow and finding a target before letting it fly and bringing down the Uruk.

Another three blasts of the horn could be heard and they began to fight harder now, desperate to get down there so that they may be able to help Boromir. Soon they were able to finish of the Uruks with no small amount of effort and they regrouped before they began running down the hill. Even as they ran, the encountered stragglers before putting them down with quick ease but it still slowed them down somewhat.

* * *

The horn by now had not been heard for some time now and they were concerned before they had made it to the clearing. They all looked shocked to see Aragorn crouched over Boromir, who'd been pierced with three large black arrows. The Gondorian reached for his sword but could not grasp it. Aragorn grabbed the sword and put it in Boromir's hand where the Captain brought it to his chest as the other five looked on sadly.

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king…" Boromir said weakly, and it seemed quiet before Aragorn leant down and gently kissed his brow.

"Be at peace…son of Gondor…" The Ranger said quietly as Glyn bowed his head with the others. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." He said when he looked up at the forest.

Ever so carefully, they removed the arrows from Boromir and solemnly they took his body back to the boat and carefully laid him to rest with his weapon and shield. Gently, they pushed it onto the river where it followed the current over the falls, all of them watching sadly. Aragorn tightened up the vambraces he had chosen to wear in Boromir's honour.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore." Legolas said as he moved the third boat out onto the river. Aragorn merely stayed silent and Glyn understood what that meant.

"You don't intend to follow them…" He stated, rather than asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands…" Aragorn said solemnly.

"Then it has all been in vain…the Fellowship has failed…" Gimli said with a grim tone as all of them walked up to Aragorn, who put his hand on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders with a small smile.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." He said before running off into the forest. The other five looked at one another with a grin.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted as he and Legolas followed him into the forest.

"Shall we, gentlemen?" Glyn asked them both.

"You didn't even need to ask…" Kili grinned.

"Let's get our Hobbits back!" Fili said, running ahead of them before his brother and the Welshman followed behind him.

'_We must have faith in Frodo and Sam to finish this journey…they carry the fates of us all just as we did six decades ago.'_

**And so we come to a close on the first film. When it comes to battle scenes, I'm better at writing sieges than I am at fighting just skirmishes so I apologise if it lacks quality. I just want to say I'm really grateful for you guys for sticking with this for so long and I look forward to reading your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Rohan, Home of the Horse-lords

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my OC.

**And so we begin our second third of the journey in Middle-Earth in my favourite kingdom of Men no less! Rate, review and enjoy.**

The fertile forests of Gondor soon gave way to open grassy plains that had sparse growth. Rocks had been the only thing to break up this landscape as the six tracked the Uruk-hai that had survived their little confrontation at Amon Hen. Glyndwr was stood upon a large rock, scanning along the plains as Aragorn lay against another rock, seemingly asleep.

"Their pace has quickened…they must have caught our scent." He said quietly. Standing, he turned to them. "Hurry!"

"These Uruks don't bloody stop…" Glyn muttered as he jogged to catch up, hearing Gimli speaking as he breathed heavily.

"Three days and nights pursuit…no food…no rest…no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!"

"They're dead when we get a hold of them…" Fili muttered. "Come on, Gimli." He urged

Glyndwr managed to keep pace with Legolas as they followed Aragorn along the tops of many hills. It was clear that the Uruks had come through this way, given their heavy footfalls, making it easy to track them at least. They soon came upon a small canyon and they found that Aragorn was crouched down.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall…" He said softly as he held one of their brooches.

"Our Hobbits are leaving us a trail…" Glyn smiled.

"They may yet be alive…" Legolas said hopefully as Aragorn stood once more.

"Less than a day ahead of us." He took off once more just as Fili, Kili and Gimli caught up, the latter Dwarf quite literally falling down the hill.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas encouraged.

"I'm wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters!" He replied. "Very dangerous over short distances!"

"Do keep up gents! I'd hate to get a head start on kills and rob you of your gold." Glyn challenged as he ran.

"Come, Kili…no Elf has beaten us before." Fili said with a grin.

Their run brought them to a brow of a hill that overlooked the plains and they all stopped. Glyndwr admired the beauty of the land before him, for though there were very few trees, it was untouched by the hands of Man, Elf or Dwarf.

"Rohan…Home of the Horse-lords…" Aragorn explained. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead then and stood upon a boulder. His head moved as though his sight was following something and Glyndwr soon noticed their black armour.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast! They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman…" Aragorn said darkly.

"He believes that they have the Ring…" Glyn realised and the Ranger nodded.

"If they get there and he finds out that they do not, he will either kill them or torture them until they give up the true Ringbearer…" Kili realised.

"If they would even give up Frodo's name…they're loyal…" Fili said grimly.

"We cannot stop now gentlemen…let's keep moving…"

* * *

Their pursuit continued on, relentless despite the aches in their joints now. The Uruks were nothing short of determined to lose their pursuers but Aragorn was ensuring that they gave them no chance to rest. Glyndwr was thankful for his Elven endurance as he was not sure he would lasted even if he was a Half-Elven. Fili and Kili, for the most part, had managed to keep pace with the main group but Gimli was behind them somewhat.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Glyn heard Gimli say behind them.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas observed.

"I normally applaud such determination but right now I really want to cut their heads off." Glyn said as they started to go down a slope, making their run a little easier.

"You and us both." Fili practically growled. "This had all better not be for naught…"

"We will get them back." Glyn said a tad breathlessly. "Saruman needs them alive. His not knowing which Hobbit bears the Ring is what will keep them alive in the event we catch up to them."

"Conserve your breath and just run." Kili said, pulling ahead of them a little bit.

"He's right…"

* * *

Night quickly began to set then and Aragorn stopped for a moment to listen to the rocks once more in the hopes he could hear footfalls. He got up then and jogged forward, slower this time but a jog it was, nevertheless.

"They've slowed to make camp." Aragorn said.

"We may yet catch them." Legolas added and Glyn smiled with relief as they continued to jog.

"Sounds good to me…goodness knows they will have earned what's coming to them."

All through the night, they moved. Sometimes running, other times walking in order to catch their breath. They were awake to see another morning rise but the sun was tinted pink. Normally, Glyn wouldn't be too concerned but now that he was an Elf, it seemed to bode ill. Legolas felt the same as he turned to face the sun.

"A red sun rises…blood has been spilled this night." He said as they continued. Aragorn stopped near the horizon of a hill and spotted fresh tracks, but just as they were to continue their run, the sound of thundering hooves broke the silence. He beckoned the others to follow him behind some rocks.

Just as they were out of sight from whoever was riding, many horseman rode over the hills then and the Ranger seemed to notice them. He stood and walked out, followed by the other five cautiously as he looked at them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" He called to them.

The lead rider raised his spear and used it to tell his men where they were going. His armour differed from that of his men and so he stood out amongst them. The riders encircled them then and they all looked around cautiously before they found a great many spears mere inches away from themselves and their riders looked ready.

"Well…good morning to you too…" Glyn said but received no response as the leader approached.

"What business do two Elves, a Ranger and three Dwarves have in the Riddermark?" He asked, or it seemed like a demand. "Speak quickly!" He snapped.

"Give me your name, horse-master…and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, oddly diplomatic as their new company got off of his horse and approached him.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…If it stood but a little higher from the ground." He sneered. It was a surprise to see Legolas draw an arrow in a split second and point it at the rider's head.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" He said fiercely and the spears pointed at them seemed to get closer. Glyn reached back and kept a hand on Dur Glas should he need it but Aragorn stepped in to force Legolas to lower his bow.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn…this is Gimli, Son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Fili and Kili of Erebor and Glyndwr of Rivendell…we are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." The Ranger said evenly and the rider seemed to calm, taking off his helmet.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king...and claimed lordship over these lands." He said grimly.

"The White Wizard's influence grows ever larger…" Glyn removed his hand from his sword when the spears were raised away from them.

"Indeed…" The Rider nodded. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say...as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?!" Gimli asked, almost desperate.

"They would be small…only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained and the rider looked almost a bit guilty.

"We left none alive…" He said softly. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

"They can't be…" Fili muttered softly as Glyn looked down sadly.

"I am sorry…" The rider said softly before he turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Helm! Tungol!" Four horses approached. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The rider put his helmet on then before mounting his horse. " Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his men then. "We ride north!" He shouted before the riders departed.

"I'll ride with you…" Fili said as Glyn approached Tungol, a beautiful horse with a grey coat.

"You alright to ride alone?" Glyn asked Kili, who nodded quietly as he mounted the other horse, his expression grim.

* * *

The six of them made their way up to the still smoking pile of corpses. The smell went unnoticed by all of them as they dismounted and looked for any evidence of them in the immediate area. Gimli had taken to looking through the pile whilst Glyn tried to gaze into the forest that was nearby but found it to be too dark.

"Anything?" Fili asked and he shook his head.

"I cannot see inside…"

"It's one of their wee belts…" Gimli said, catching their attention and they saw it. Legolas bowed his head and spoke a soft prayer for the Hobbits.

"Damn it…" Glyn buried his face in his hands and heaved a sigh of anger and sadness whilst Fili and Kili looked equally as devastated. Aragorn kicked a helmet in anger and shouted before dropping to his knees in despair.

"We have failed them…" Gimli said softly and Aragorn looked at the ground beside him. Something seemed to catch his attention then and Glyndwr walked carefully over.

"What do you see?"

"A Hobbit lay here…" He answered, feeling the ground. "And another…" He felt some marks in the grass next to where he was looking.

"It looks like they crawled…" Fili said and Aragorn nodded as they followed the tracks.

"Their hands were bound." He pointed out as they followed the Ranger, who had picked up some rope. "Their bonds were cut…" He followed the tracks once more. "They ran over here…"

"There's a heavier set of tracks not far behind them…they were followed…" Glyn noticed.

"There was a minor struggle…whatever grabbed a hold of one of the Hobbits was forced to let go." Fili pointed out.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" He approached the forest with the others. "Into Fangorn Forest…"

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"What is this forest, exactly?"

"Few dare step into the forest of Fangorn." Legolas answered. "It is guarded by beings of old. They do not take kindly to strangers…and Hobbits are not known to them."

"Well then it's quite simple. We track them in there and get them out before any harm can come to them." Fili said and Glyn nodded in agreement.

"The forest must be treated with respect. We cannot go in there and essentially tear through it. We must be methodical and we also must bear in mind what Éomer warned…Fangorn is very close to Isengard." Aragorn warned and very carefully, they walked in.

* * *

Despite the fact that the plains were currently being bathed in bright sunlight, the forest seemed to be darker in nature. Sunlight filtered through the branches but still, it felt like a very foreboding land to be in. Very carefully, the group walked through and kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Merry or Pippin.

Eventually, they came upon signs of a continuing struggle and Gimli noticed a thick black substance on one of the leaves. He tasted it and quickly spat it out.

"Orc blood…" He said quietly as the others joined him. They noticed strange footprints in the ground before them.

"These are strange tracks…" Aragorn said as Legolas looked around.

"This forest is old…very old…" The Elf prince said. "It is full of memory…and anger…"

A sudden rumbling sound had Gimli and the other Dwarves on edge as the others looked around for a source of the noise. Aragorn turned to the Son of Gloin and noticed he had his axe raised, which seemed to be causing more of the noise.

"Gimli!" He whispered. "Lower your axe…" The Dwarf did as instructed.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Of all the things you could have taught them…" Fili said good-naturedly as they relaxed ever so slightly.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli grumbled to himself as they continued to look around. Glyn felt something then, a very powerful presence but he could not put his finger on it. Kili and Fili also noticed it, for the seemed to go back on guard.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas…" Legolas said softly.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn whispered as Legolas looked around.

"The White Wizard approaches…" The blonde Elf said and Glyn reached back to grab his swords. Fili also had his ready to go whilst Legolas and Kili prepared arrows for their bows and Gimli gripped his axe tightly.

"Do not let him speak…he will put a spell on us…" They were all as ready as they could be. "We must be quick…"

As they turned around with weapons drawn, a bright light appeared before them. Gimli threw his axe only for it to be deflected by the wizards staff whilst Kili and Legolas fired arrows. Again, they were easily deflected. As Fili, Glyn and Aragorn lifted their swords, they began to glow red hot and so they dropped them. The light seemed to get brighter and though they could see a figure, it was too bright to make out any facial features.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." A voice said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The voice asked and it seemed to change.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The bright light abated somewhat and the figure stepped into view. Glyn's jaw almost dropped when he saw that it was none other than Gandalf dressed in white robes and a white cloak that was stood before them. He looked at them kindly as the others looked at him just as shocked as the Welshman was.

"It cannot be…" Aragorn said softly.

"Forgive me…" Legolas said as all but Aragorn bowed before him. "I mistook you for Saruman…"

"I am Saruman…" Gandalf said with a small smile. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell…" Aragorn said as they all stood.

"Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak...I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." The Wizard explained. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me...and I strayed out of thought and time." He recounted. "Stars wheeled overhead...and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back...until my task is done."

"Gandalf…" Aragorn said softly.

"Gandalf?" He looked puzzled for a moment but then seemed to remember. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf…" Gimli chuckled in disbelief.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now...at the turn of the tide."

**And I think I'll leave it there for this one. So begins our foray into the realm of Rohan as well as its opening part in the war that is to come. Rate, review and enjoy!**


End file.
